


THUNK!

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Archery, Awesome Bombur, Awesome Dwalin, Cooking, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Feels, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin finds that Bombur has some important unsaid skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THUNK!

“Here you are, Mister Dwalin,” Bombur said hastily, pushing a bowl of stew into the giant Dwarf’s hand.

Dwalin grunted, which Bombur assumed was a combination of a thank-you and a goodbye. He turned to spoon up bowls for other Dwarves, but Dwalin cleared his throat.

“Bombur.” Dwalin shuffled slightly. At the answering eyebrow-raise, Dwalin said, “I want you to know that I saw your fight against the Trolls. You did well.”

Bombur shrugged with a half-smile, gesturing to the ladle that sat in the simmering pot of stew. “I learned a long time ago to improvise. My...battle-spoon, as Bofur calls it...it’s helped me out of many a jam.”

“You’re handy with it,” Dwalin agreed. He studied the handle, shining mutely in the firelight. “How is it that a spoon can be deadly enough to kill when it doesn’t have a blade?”

Bombur smiled and reached for the spoon. Gesturing to a certain point on the bowl, he explained, “This area here is reinforced. It withstands heat...and skulls, I suppose. If I search for that one soft spot by the temple, all I have to do is—” Dwalin gave an infinitesimal flinch as Bombur gently touched the spoon to the side of his head.

“You have keen eyes then,” Dwalin said, his voice going up by the slightest note at the end, making it more of a question than a statement.

Bombur smiled modestly. “Ah, it’s not much for me.”

Dwalin shook his head, disagreeing, “It can be vital in a fight. Wait here.” Turning, Dwalin strode toward Thorin’s bow and the quiver of arrows that sat near it. Thorin gave him a questioning look, but Dwalin simply picked up the quiver and the bow and grunted, “Training moment.”

Bombur was surprised when Dwalin returned and shoved the bow and an arrow into his hands. “Try it,” Dwalin suggested. He pointed to a knothole in a tree seven yards away. “Can you hit it there?”

Taking a sigh of resignation, Bombur notched an arrow to the string and pulled back. His hands trembled slightly, but he lifted his elbow to shoulder height and the shaking lessened.

_Thunk!_

Kíli startled as he heard the noise of the arrow, so familiar to his ears. Leaping to his feet, he saw the arrow buried in the knothole and gasped.

“Who—?!” Kíli whirled and saw Bombur standing agape with the bow in his hands. “Bombur, that was a fine shot!”

Bofur fairly screamed in excitement when he saw it. “What’ve I told ye, Bombur, I knew ye were made fer it!” he cried, tackling his brother in a hug.

The rest of the Company examined the shot and all exclaimed that it was practically faultless. Bombur turned crimson when they started congratulating him and slapping him on the back. He could barely get in a protest.

“It’s not really...I mean, anyone could’ve...All I did was...”

Dwalin looked especially proud. “You’re a fair fighter,” he declared, squeezing Bombur’s shoulder. “It would be unwise to underestimate you.”

Bombur sighed. “The only reason I fight is for my family.” He looked to his brother and cousin. “For them. For my wife. My children.”

Dwalin nodded, his eyes going to his own brother who sat nearby. “That’s what matters.”

 


End file.
